


are you thirsty?

by aeroplaneseok



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Biting, Blow Jobs, Crying, Dom/sub, Face Slapping, Fluff, Humiliation, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Omorashi, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Puppy Play, Riding, Spit Kink, Sub Top Yukhei, Sub Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Watersports, completely self indulgent, dom bottom ten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 08:49:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15748344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeroplaneseok/pseuds/aeroplaneseok
Summary: yukhei has a (not so) secret fantasy and ten finally indulges his puppy.yukten nation let's fuckin go





	are you thirsty?

**Author's Note:**

> "there's only a handful of nct watersports fics on ao3 i'm so disappointed. watch me write one of my own since no one is fuckin doing it"  
> "DO IT. I dare u"  
> "hm....... what pairing"
> 
> uhhhh and then THIS happened. 
> 
> disclaimer: i'm not a serious writer and have never published anything before so! my writing style starts off bad but it gets better as u read on i promise!!
> 
> big thank u to chuuinggum on twitter for supporting my bad decisions love u :)
> 
> also take the watersports tag seriously - if u don't wanna read about piss drinking this isn't for u, enjoy u nasty piss babies!
> 
> (btw follow me on twitter my handle is the same as on here)

yukhei is sitting on the couch lazily watching tv when ten decides to put his plan into action.

  
he plops down next to yuk and hands him a big glass of water saying “i thought u might be thirsty” he only gets a “thanks babe” in reply as yukhei has no idea what’s really going on and ten watches excitedly as he downs the pint of water in one go.

  
kissing yuk on the cheek, he goes to the kitchen to refill the glass which yukhei drinks as well with an arm thrown around ten’s shoulders as they watch whatever’s on tv  
once the episode has finished - giving yukhei enough time to start feeling the need to go to the bathroom - ten leans up for a kiss and winds his hand around his boyfriend's neck to tangle in the hair at his nape.

  
as the kisses get deeper and slower, yuk pulls ten into his lap and ten smirks against his lips. he knows exactly what to do to get yukhei worked up as quickly as possible - exactly how switch between flicking his tongue, biting his bottom lip, tugging sharply at his hair and pressing his weight subtly into his lap to get yuk as desperate as possible as quickly as possible. 

  
and just as ten expected, it wasn’t soon until yuk was nudging ten up by his shoulder, “hold on, i just need to go to the bathroom” even if this were any other day, ten wouldn’t want to be away from yuk with his messy hair, slightly heaving chest and puffy lips for even a second, but since ten had something different planned for today he roughly pushed yukhei back against the couch. 

  
“not yet” yukhei blinked up at him, head tilted cutely to one side and shrinking in on himself as ten crowded closer, boxing him in with his arms either side of his head “what?” he said with a breathy laugh, obviously confused, poor puppy. 

  
ten’s only response was to reach a hand down between their bodies to press against yuk’s lower abdomen and his breath hitched. _“oh”_ he sighed, realising what this meant - that ten had finally decided he’d been good enough to be indulged in his favourite and dirtiest fantasy, which he’d honestly forgotten he’d babbled into ten’s ear about once when he was fucking shallowly and lazily into yukhei, when the stench of pot was still heavy in the room and in their mouths. 

  
ten chuckled darkly and lent in to scrape his teeth against the thin skin of yukhei’s neck, “you want it pup?” he murmured, yuk could only let out a high pitched whine at the pet name, squirming slightly. ten knew this meant yukhei was already slipping into his pet headspace, where he preferred not to speak unless told to. so ten sank his teeth into the soft, tan skin beneath his mouth and clenched his jaw shut, relishing in the way yukhei’s body shook, his hands clutched desperately at ten’s waist and endless whines fell from his lips. 

  
ten managed to eventually literally drag yukhei to their bed, as he refused to take his hands or lips off ten’s body for one second, pressing his crotch into ten’s ass as soon as they stood up to try and get rid of the growing pressure in his bladder. 

  
when they reached the bed, ten slapped yukhei’s cheek sharply for being too handsy without permission and quickly spun them round so he could push yuk headfirst into the pillows, leaving him yelping and ass up in the air. “sit up” he instructed, and tugged his own shirt off as he left yukhei to struggle to untangle his limbs and turn over to be sitting against the headboard. 

  
“good boy” he praised as yuk settled into the pillows and raked his eyes over ten’s bare chest, yukhei involuntarily whined at the praise, loving to please as much as he physically could. ten got on the bed and crawled over yukhei to help him undress, until he was left naked and with his hands hovering near ten’s shoulders, unsure if he was allowed to touch yet or not. 

  
ten took pity on his poor puppy and guided yukhei’s hands to hold his hips, since this was meant to be yuk’s treat anyway and he shouldn’t tease too much. 

  
they kissed slowly for a bit longer, ten’s fingers brushing lightly along yuk’s spread thighs and making him moan desperately into ten’s mouth, his kisses getting sloppier and sloppier from the teasing until he was panting against ten’s lips, his tongue hanging out. ten knew what this meant he wanted, and gave in, grabbing yukhei’s jaw roughly and tilting his head up, spitting into his open and waiting mouth. “swallow” and yukhei did, without opening his eyes and whined afterwards, licking his lips for more.

  
yukhei’s body already had a slight red flush to it, and ten hadn’t even started properly humiliating him just like he loved yet, he cooed and praised yukhei for being so good, for being such an obedient puppy and pointed out how pretty his cock looked, leaking against his own stomach and flushed red, looking like it was begging to be touched. yukhei squeezed ten’s hips lightly, trying to let him know that he _was_ desperate to be touched, he needed it so badly otherwise he felt like he might explode. 

  
luckily, he got the hint without yukhei saying a word and started kissing messily down yukhei’s chest, leaving a trail of spit across his nipples, stomach and hips. when ten ducked his head in between yukhei’s thighs to run his tongue and teeth against the hypersensitive skin of his inner thigh, yuk fisted his hands in the sheets beside him, whining loudly and thrashing his legs around. ten only laughed at him and continued, knowing he loved being teased as much as ten loved to tease, but when he heard the sheets begin to rip from being pulled so hard, he decided to play nice - remembering how many times yukhei had ripped their sheets to shreds during sex. 

  
“good pup, you’ve waited so patiently” he praised, smiling up sweetly at yukhei from between his thighs. yukhei looked a mess, his cheeks and chest were brushed with pink, hair flying everywhere, his lips bitten and swollen, his pupils huge and eyes hazy. “p- please ten” he whimpered, “it hurts i need to go so badly”. 

  
“what hurts, pup?” yukhei whined again, knowing ten wouldn’t give him what he wanted until he said it “my- my-“ he panted “please i need to pee really badly ten, please please” his pleading melted away into high pitched whines and whimpers as ten took hold of him to pull his foreskin down all the way and finally, _finally_ took yukhei into his mouth. 

  
ten’s mouth was so hot and wet, yukhei almost came right there and then, but they were playing a game today, and yukhei knew he had to hold himself together until ten forcibly broke him into pieces and made him fall apart under his sinful mouth and hands. if he didn’t keep himself together for as long as he could, he wouldn’t get the mind blowing pleasure of finally being allowed to be taken over by want and instinct, and letting all dignity and second thought be damned so he can just _feel_. 

  
ten watched how yukhei gasped and tipped his head back in a silent scream at the first touch of his mouth, yukhei’s hands freezing in mid-air so he really looked like a puppy begging for a treat. ten sunk down halfway and pulled off again, much to yukhei’s misery.

   
“here’s what’s going to happen”, ten grabbed a handful of yukhei’s balls to make sure he was paying attention to his words. “you’re allowed to touch me and you’re allowed to pee whenever you want, but you have to tell me before you do, and you have to look at me the whole time you do, okay? no hiding your face or closing your eyes.” yukhei nodded enthusiastically to show he understood, gingerly placing his hands in ten’s hair. his chest swelled with happiness as ten let his head be guided back to yukhei’s aching cock, ten never let him hold his head so this must be a really special day. 

  
but yukhei didn’t have the guts to try and fuck ten’s throat today though, he just held his hair loosely, holding onto him for support more than anything else. besides, it took all of his focus to hold in his pee once ten started to swirl his tongue around the head of yukhei’s cock. ten bobbed his head shallowly, moving down inch by inch so when he finally had his nose buried in yukhei’s pubes, yuk was moaning like he couldn’t breathe. 

  
ten swallowed around him and gagged as yukhei’s cock jumped in his throat, and pulled off until he could suck at the head and dig his tongue into the slit, warm spit and precum rolling down to slide over yukhei’s hole, it was way too much and felt so good he felt like he was going to cave in at any second. 

  
he chanted ten’s name like a mantra as ten licked down the underside of his cock, feeling more and more pressure build inside him with every passing second. what pushed him to the edge was ten pressing him thumb up against yukhei’s entrance whilst sucking him down again, he yanked ten’s head up off him with a gasp, only just managing to stutter out “ten- ten- fuck _hyung_ i’m gonna pee”. 

  
“then go ahead, dirty puppy” ten replied, yukhei only just remembered to open his eyes and look at ten before he felt the warmth of ten’s tongue on the underside of his head and suddenly it was happening. 

  
yukhei hadn’t dared to look at ten until that moment, knowing it would be too much for him. he was right of course, his hips bucked forward at the sight of ten lying between his thighs, rolling his hips against the mattress, his eyes already fixed on yukhei’s face. he had one hand grabbing yukhei’s meaty thigh to keep his leg in place over ten’s shoulder and the other hand pulling his cock forward so ten could swallow all of- _oh god_ , all of yukhei’s piss. 

  
ten eagerly pressed his tongue up against the underside of yukhei’s head, jaw slack and gazing up at yukhei as he anticipated what he knew was to come. his cock jumped and suddenly a stream of hot liquid hit his tongue. ten hadn’t quite anticipated just how different piss is to cum, and so had to quickly tilt his head back further to stop it from dribbling straight out of his mouth and onto the sheets, yukhei moaned even louder at this, watching how the piss- _his_ piss, rolled down ten’s chin, mixing in with the spit that already coated it. yukhei couldn’t wait to lick that up later. 

  
yukhei kept peeing for what felt like hours, and as much as ten tried to keep it all in his mouth, he had to swallow twice and so ended up with pee running down his cheeks, neck and into his hair. but ten really couldn’t care less, yukhei tasted good, and he loved this more than he thought he would, he couldn’t help smiling as yukhei stared at him with wide eyes, making yuk moan more at how much of a slut he looked - drinking piss and loving it. 

  
when yukhei stopped peeing, he surged forward to do as he’d been wanting to and lick the mess from ten’s face. he groaned at the taste of himself and licked into ten’s mouth to taste it even more. they knelt there on the bed, licking up the mess yukhei had made and moaning endlessly into each other’s mouths until ten pushed yukhei onto his back and straddled him, tearing his jeans off as fast as he could. 

  
“good boy, good puppy” he panted over and over as yukhei scrabbled at his back, trying to pull him down for another desperate kiss. ten rummaged for lube in the bedside table and poured some into his shaking hand, he couldn’t seem to do anything fast enough, and both him and yukhei moaned when ten reached behind himself and pushed a finger inside. yukhei held his waist tightly and bounced ten in his lap as he fingered himself, even though they weren’t fucking, yukhei had just stopped thinking altogether and seemed to be so far gone ten knew he was past the point of speaking or rational thought. 

  
“yukhei, yukhei,” he gasped, sliding a second finger in before he was really ready for it, but the stretch and the sting felt good and yukhei was whining and mouthing along his neck and collarbones, wanting to be inside him so so badly. ten fucked himself roughly on three fingers, collapsing into yukhei’s chest and shoving two fingers into yukhei’s mouth to keep him quiet while he finished preparing himself in record time. 

  
yukhei didn’t stop canting his hips upwards as ten pulled his fingers out with a whine, he didn’t stop while ten lined himself up, and he left ten breathless when he sat down and yukhei didn’t change his pace for a second, bottoming out instantly and throwing ten up off his cock again before either of them had a chance to get their bearings. 

  
ten bent backwards over yukhei’s cock, resting his hands on yuk’s thighs so he found his prostate insanely quickly, yukhei was holding firmly onto ten’s waist, squeezing all the air out of him and leaving bruises in the delicate skin. they’d never fucked this desperately before, and yukhei stroked ten’s cock more or less in time with his frantic thrusts, and ten was coming before he could even warn yukhei, a final grunt being forced out of himself before he came all over yukhei’s hand and chest. not stopping to let himself come down or get his breath back, he sat up and braced his palms on yukhei’s chest, grinding down as yukhei thrust up, determined to make his puppy come so hard he wouldn’t be able to breathe or even make a sound. and that he did, yukhei’s body throwing itself upwards to a sitting position with the power of his orgasm, yukhei wrapped his arms around ten’s shoulders and he dug his nails into his back so hard the skin broke, and ten arched his back in the delicious pain. yukhei shook in ten’s arms, sniffling and moaning and grinding into ten to work himself through his orgasm, ten kissed his hair and whispered lowly into his ear that he was such a good boy, hyung loves you so much, he makes hyung feel so good, he was perfect until yukhei stopped crying. 

  
they lay there wrapped in each other’s arms until yukhei finally took his face out of ten’s armpit where it was buried, and looked up at ten with so much love in his eyes that ten pulled him in for a tender kiss. yukhei finally breathed out a “thank you hyung, i love you so much” and ten’s heart swelled with affection for his boyfriend. 

  
ten sat up and pulled off yukhei as gently as he could, and yukhei groaned long and low as cum and lube tricked out of ten and onto yuk’s thigh. 

  
after much persuasion from ten, they stumbled into the shower to clean off. of course, yukhei ended up getting his mouth fucked while he jacked himself off to say thank you. and his legs had turned to jelly so much that ten had to kneel on the shower floor to wash yukhei’s hair. and as they lay curled up in bed in each other’s arms yukhei thought to himself two things, _‘i can’t wait to see how disgusted johnny-hyung will be when i tell him about this’,_ and _‘get you a man who will look at you like you’re the most beautiful person on earth while you’re pissing into his mouth’_ and it was with those thoughts that he drifted off to sleep. 

  
and it was when yukhei woke him up at 4am “because i’m so grateful i want to finger you right now to say thank you again” that he realised for the 1000th time in their two-year relationship that they were made for each other. 


End file.
